Twisted wonderland
by AliceT.Hardwire
Summary: This is a twist on the movies and books, and some of the games... ...I REALLY suck at summaries, sorry   ; It's rated for the language. The story its self is better then my explanation.
1. Asleep or Awake

**I Hope you enjoy the first chapter on my _twist _of _'Alice's adventures in wonderland'. I did dicide to go with the other way of spelling Alice/Alyss._** **Please don't be mad for it, cause it was a homage for my love of the looking glass wars. I hope you guys enjoy my story I worked really hard on it, so PLEASE review so I know what I can do to make it better.**

Chapter One:

**Asleep Or Awake?**

**A****lyss wasn't much interested in her sisters reading.**

"**How can you read without pictures, and only words? It seems so boring," Alyss whined from the tree branch above her sister. Alyss's sister stared up to her, before shaking her head disapprovingly.**

"**You do not need pictures to enjoy the leisure of reading yourself into another world, dear sister," She said softly, as Alice closed her eyes, drifting off asleep.**

**Alyss opened her heavy eye lids, expecting to see her back yard. She sat up not recognizing any of what she saw, "Impossible, "She awed, looking around to find herself in a dimly lit forest with, vibrant growth around to make up for the lake of light.**

**"Crap," she snapped, her shoulders slumped as she frown and looked around, "OK I'll get no were just standing here, besides no one is going to come looking for me to begin with, "She added with a sweet smile, then looked down, "Where'd my shoes go?" She asked annoyed as her voice raised to a higher pitch, as she stomped her foot really hard. She yelped and held her now hurt foot, "AH, damn it all!" She shouted as her mood switched faster than a humming bird could flap its' wings. Once she recovered, she twirled around and started in some random direction.**

Alyss let out a sigh, shed walked for a good half hour,

**"Thank god I still have my watch, "she praised as she came up to a noisy area that was gated in, by a crooked fence she lend over the gate which surprisingly was quite sturdy, and new looking, "****Excuse me****!" She shouted over the sound of tea pots, a screaming manic, laughter, and braking of glass. She flinched at the sound of a squeaking mouse. After no answer she walked in toe. The crooked tea table; which more resembled a very old picnic table, her uncle had before he used an ex on it in his fit of madness; which now that she thinks back was quite frankly hysterical to watch. She shrugged and walked a little father down to see a man in brown with like bone like bunny ears on his head. He was barley sitting as he laughed so loudly. Then suddenly stopped to throw a tea cup her way; screaming about how you should never show up late. Alyss put her hands to her hips without thinking retorted back.**

"**I'M not late, you're early!" She shouted over the noise so he could hear her. He looked over to her and snapped his fingers and all the noise just stopped,**

**"Excuse me miss what you say I don't think I heard you? I'm The March, Or Henry, whichever is your cup of tea now tell me… …What's… …Your name?" He said as he lend over the table on one hand and tilted his head, he looked absolutely INSANE!**

**"I'm Alyss Liddle," She told him as she shifted uncomfortably, under his intense stare.**

**"My I sit down?" She asked. He shook his head No.  
>"Sorry but Jack tells who sits, stays, or comes in," He told her, then lend closer, "His mad you know," He said, as his boney ears twitched, then started to have a soft chuckle 'till he just turned out like a hyena on laughing gas. She sighed and let her head fall down,<strong>

**"OK then your mad as well," She stated then brushed her hair back with her left as hand **

** "You'll need to change clothes." He stated as he suddenly stopped his madden laughter, once again. Alyss frown and scrunched her face, **

**"Why, what's wrong with my clothes?" She shouted, "Hey let me go!" she squeaked, as he started to drag her in to were a humongous gray bunny was, **

**"Honney dress her like a wonderlander," He said as the she bunny happily hoped over. Alyss groaned as she was drudged away once more were the giant bunny lady stripped her blue dress off and put her into a poppers outfit on her.**

**"Umm OK?" she said confused, as Honney pulled her out threw a tunnel. "Where are you taking me?" Alyss asked with a mix of emotions. She hissed and covered her eyes as they ran/hopped into the open clear are were the sun shinned down on them, like they were flowers. **

**Alyss let out an in take of breath as she looked over her folded arms to her almost bare feet; as it clashed against the slightly cool green ground. She gave a slight smile down to the finely designed neon grass blades. Absent mindedly she let her arms fall from crossed over the chest, as she looked up to the deep color sky; for some reason it, it just seemed to be more vibrant then usually. **

**"Am I asleep or awake?" She questioned herself, before she let out a dry laugh and shook her head slightly, "Or is it possible that I've lost my marbles?" She thought out loud.  
>"Oh no on the contrary, you're in Wonderland." Alyss whipped around; her hair slung around her like silk as it slid off her face. She tried to look for the mysterious voice, which JUST had to be smiling.<br>"Where are you?" She asked in a warning tone to say she isn't to be messed with.  
>"Up here," The voice said comely. Alyss looked up to see a fluffy long cat with a mix of a few colors and a great big grin that screamed of mischief and, misfortune to any who decided to cross its path. Alyss noticed that the smiling cat was lounging on an old oak tree branch.<br>The Cheshire smiled its devious smile, with a purr, and a swish of its tail it spoke once again. **

**"Good, now you know were I am, I'll tell you one more time," It purred out, then waited for one of those dramatic effects, "You are in wonderland," It said matter of fact. Alyss placed her hand over her mouth as she let out a stiffen giggle, and then removed her hand as she let out a full hearty laugh. Alyss looked away to think over the obscurity of this whole thing.  
>"Oh don't be Queue with me ," she said as she looked directly up to him, with a stern look, "Besides I can't possibly be in wonderland, for it inaudibly doesn't exist," She said matter of fact, as <strong>_it_** had done not just a minute ago. This on its own had earned her a short obscured laugh from the smiling cat.  
>"Oh! Then how do you explain me?" The Cheshire said with its voice laced with amusement, and rolled over on the branch onto its back playfully, it started to disappear, as if it was a ribbon, and reappeared onto the ground, beside of Alyss. This little tricked startled the poor girl, making her jump and placed her hand to her chest, in an ironic vain to catch her heart. As well it earns the smiling cat a frantic look, which just amused him a great deal more.<br>"What! Are you?" She asked a gusted, making the feline laugh once again. To tell the truth this did piss off Alyss, she was never one to take likely to those how laughed, poke fun, or insult her for that matter. **

**"Oh you may think that but every one has a wonderland; Alyss, and this one is yours," He tilted his head as he stretched, "as you can guess I'm the Cheshire, cat," Its voice pitched upward at the last word, with a sadistic look on its face. Alyss then shook her head as she thought it over and remembering a thing about the Cheshire cat, that Charles Dodgson had told her.  
>"But the Cheshire Charles Dodgson made doesn't look like you," She said slightly confused.<br>"Yes well He did get a few things wrong, besides this is your world" the Cheshire said with a roll of its' eye as its fur shredded or ripped off as its back hunched over painfully as it got bigger and formed tattoos a cheeped ear and a gold ear ring ta' boot. This in all did scare Dear poor Liddell. "If you had forgotten," He said with a quite sadistic laugh rumbled out of its thought.  
>"Please stop that," Alyss asked nervously, he was really starting to frighten her. He stopped, sat down. His creepy smile widen as he purred and swayed his tail left to right. "You're mad," Alyss said august, as she took a step back. His smile got bigger; if that's even possible, before he spoke up.<strong>

**"You know that quite well Ms. Liddell. Were all made here," he informed here. She covered her ears.  
>"OH! Please don't say that," Alyss said as she quickly turned around, making the dark skirt jingle. The Cheshire let out a feral growl towards her, before he jumped in front of her and snapped his teeth too close to her skin scrapping it slightly.<br>"Do Not ignore me," he snarled. Alyss flinched, and froze in fear of the giant cat in front of her. He knees gave out from under her, in a motion to make her fall on her rump. With that the Cheshire; himself, sat down as well and he lazy demeanor came back. He swayed his tail in a motion to mock bamboo in the wind.  
>"You scare me," she said in a raspy whisper, not looking up from the ground. She placed her hand over where her rapped beating heart was. He let out a wicked laugh.<br>"Yes, well you were heading towards the Hatter's playground, as he is, also far scarier than me. Though his is not so mad, as insane, much past madness," Cheshire stated with his trade mark pause, with a slight growl. Alyss took in a sharp breath.  
>"What do you mean? The Hatter I was told about may have been madder than everyone else, but he was a kind gentle soul," She told him with a confused look across her dirt covered face. He let out a scoff and turned his head so fast it seemed he was slapped.<br>"We Do have our ****own**** minds, mind you little Liddell," He looked towards her with all seriousness,"WE as well have our own free will. We only have the basics from **_Him_**," He told her, "Other than that he has no will over use," He said as he stretched and looked around. His tail twitched as he perched him self, on a tree branch.  
>Alyss gripped the skirt tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white.<br>"Oh," she said her voice cracking a bit as she kept her eyes on the old worn torn skirt. Cheshire tilted his head in queasily leaning over the branch to look her in the eyes.  
>"What is it?" His wide smile spread on his face as if to cut it in half, "Cat got your tongue?" He said with a maniacal laugh. Alyss frown deeply at the smiling cat's rudeness, and lame joke. Once he stopped his laughter, the Cheshire rolled over on to his back; steal looking at her. "Then again I'm the only cat, around here; and personally I don't like tongue, so you have no worries."<br>Alyss sighed and glanced over to the corky cat, as a smile started to play across her face.**

"**OH! You are a mad one!" She exclaimed, "And I, of course cannot possibly be sane! Seeing as I'm talking to a cat," Alyss said pointing tours the cat with her hand. Alyss stud up with a sigh of relief, which she had yet to know she was holding. "So which way should I go?" She asked him as her calm domineer came back to her. The Cheshire gave her a questioning look, and then faded; back to his tree branch he was on originally As well he was looking like his friendlier appearance with the fluff and color.  
>"Could go to Queen Redd, but she would most likely rather kill you, but that's just cause she'd think you worked for the White Queen; there is Hatter Jack, he can be quite calm at the time, but I already warned you of him now didn't I?" he let out a short laugh, "Go to the White queen, she won't kill you, but she will use you to get reed of all their foes." Cheshire mussed, as he began to do the disappearing ribbon thing.<strong>

"**Wait!," Alyss said very on edge now, " H-how do I get to the White Queen?" Alyss asked, gripping her pale hands together.**

"**Just follow the trail," Cheshire's voice echoes off the trees, as he disappeared completely, with a pop. Alyss let out a sad sigh as she felt alone, letting her hands drop, before looking around.**

"**What trail?" She asked with sad eyes, not seeing one. Alyss licked her dry lips as she once again spun around and went in a random direction.**


	2. Screaming Flowers

**Twisted Wonderland **

**Crystal E. Crawford**

Chapter Two:

**Screaming Flowers**

** Once ever so often Alyss would stop, look around to make sure she hadn't retraced her steps on an accident. Alyss placed her hand to her mouth to cover up her yawn.**

** "ok, it's getting dark, I'm obviously tired, and, and," She sniffed as tears threated to fall down her pale flesh. She whipped the tears that did fall, off her damp cheeks. Alyss sniffed and looked around again.**

** "Where'd the trail go?" she asked alarmed, as she took a few steps in front of herself, to see a stupendous looking garden. "This place is such a wonder," Alyss said amazed, grazing her finger tips over some of the wild flowers, before finding a soft patch of green grass to sleep on.**

** "Well my feet do hurt and I have been walking for many, many hours," she convinced herself.**

** "Are you a weed?" Alyss looked up, over her right shoulder, seeing a beautiful flower.**

** "Huh?" Alyss rolled over onto her stomach to get a better view of the flower, as she thought**_: I think the talking flower is a Forget-me-not_**.**

** "Well? Are you a weed? Cause I don't want a weed in my bed," The flower announced with a pompous attitude. Alyss shook her head not, to being a weed. "So Ms. Not-a-weed, I am the main flower," She said with joyous pride.**

** "Well, I'm sorry, Ms. Flower, but I'm not a flower either," Alyss said, causing the flower to frown in confusion.**

** "Then what are you?" The flower asked, as Alyss propped herself up on her knees.**

"**Human," Alyss stated bluntly," And a very tired one to add to it." The flower nodded its head in understanding.**

** "Very well I'll let you honor me by sleeping on my glories bed," She said all high and mighty. Alyss let out a halfhearted laugh, with a nod of her head.**

** "Oh, thank you Ms. Flower," She said tiredly, before she lied down on the flowerbed, and fell asleep quite quickly.**

** Alyss woke up to the frantic screams of the Garden flowers. She let out a groan, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then clutched her hands to her ears. Alyss looked around to see why the flowers were screaming, as if they were on fire. Alyss looked over and saw a man in a black over coat, and an odd top hat, covering his face.**

** "Flowers," She groaned with a role of her eyes as she stud up and walked away from the garden, and back onto her adventure. **

** Alyss looked up and squinted her eyes, as the sun shined down with its' orange rays. "I love the morning sun," She mussed with a wide smile. **


	3. Mushroom

**Twisted Wonderland **

**Crystal E. Crawford**

Chapter Three:

**Mushroom**

**Alyss let out a disgruntle noise as another branch, whacked her face, leaving a slight pinkish mark,**

** "Oh, I'm really beginning to hate trees more than books with no pictures," Alyss announced with a stomp of her foot. She turned to look over her shoulder, hearing a rustle, to see the trees covering the path, she let out a annoyed grunt; her hands on her hips, she looked forward to see the trees in front of her doing the same as the one's behind her. Alyss stomped her foot for the umpteenth time. **

** "This is just great!" She shouted sitting down, pulling the bag off her shoulders and on to her lap, "Okay, do we have a map?' She asked out loud, as she scourged threw the leather pouch, chanting the word map over and over again as if just saying the word would do any good; but with this wonder of a world… …It could happen.**

** Alyss let out a satisfied mwee as she pulled out an old tan roll of parchment from the bag. Quickly unrolling the parchment she read the words above where she was.**

** "The shifting forest," She pondered over it with a tilt of her head, "Well that makes perfect sense now." She let out a giggle, before reading on. "Ok, so I'm here in the shifting forest and I neeed to go here," She said pointing by a red blotch, her finger over top of a weird, lopsided house with lime green outstare-ire, and a flamingo pink porch, "The Hatters is there, by the strawberry stain," Alyss naively mistook the blood for jam. **

** Alyss rolled the map up; not before taking one more glance at it to make sure she was out of the woods first, and went back onto her **_Quest _**to the hatters' house. Well that was some time ago, she was now on a more of a yellow road with the normally color sun beaming down from the oddly color, deep plum purple sky. **

** While mindlessly gazing at the peculiar sky, Alyss had tripped, and fumbled into a squishy, rouge, mushroom with yellow poka-dotes, all around its top.**

** "Oh, my," Alyss gasped pressing her hand to her mouth as a failed attempt to hide her embarrassment. A harsh sounding chough caught her attention, making her look up, to see a scary looking caterpillar. But not as terrifying as the Cheshire had been to her. He was wearing what looked like a broken gas mask, with gas pouring out of the hole. **

** He uncoiled himself partly, propping his upper half up with two of his, many arms. A nice size of gas gushed out before he pulled it back slightly to talk.**

** "Who are you?" He asked in an Arabic accent, stressing every word, and sounding very unemotional, with a very cationic look across his glassy eyes. Alyss wringed her hands together before talking to him, not making eye contact.**

** "I uh I am Alyss," She said meekly, looking up at the caterpillar; whom was leaning over to get a better look of her threw the broken lens of the gas mask, as another puff of smoke poured through the mask. Alyss let out a started series of chough, as she waved her hand in front of her face to get the smoke out of her face.**

** "Well then Mr. Caterpillar, who are you?" she asked placing her hands behind her back. The caterpillar lend over the discolored mushroom, letting his top four hands dangle lazily, before pulling himself up, and puffed out his chest in a prideful manor.**

** "I am The Blue Caterpillar, Roe." He said in a dominating voice. His demeter change, as he sniffed the air. "Do I smell tarts?" he asked with the upmost interest. Alyss looked confused for a second, before opening her back and pulling out one.**

** "Um yes, you do smell tarts, do you want it?" Alyss asked not two seconds before he snatch it from her hands and devoured the tart within seconds. **

** Alyss looked startled as she pulled her hands to her chest.**

** "Thank you plenty, I haven't had a tart in many decades," He mused over, going back to lying back down, letting the top of his body dangle of the mushroom, "If its hatter you seek, ye be warn. He isn't just mad you know." He order, pulling the gas mask over his face once more. **

** 'I know," Alyss said in a petite voice.**

** "The White Queen is much a coward and a loon,"**

** "I saw that," Alyss said with a nod of her head, "Do you have a second form like the Cheshire?" She asked as soon as the thought formed in her head. He nodded his head, and let out more smoke**

** "Yes I do, but I'd rather reframe from that form, besides I prefer this form, over my other," he stated forming a mushroom with the smoke. "Here it's good for you," He said holding it out for her. **

** Alyss hesitated before taking the piece of the mushroom from Roe.**

** "How so?" She asked looking up to him.**

"**Just eat that one, and put the other half in your pocket!" He snapped at her is face turning red, "Now go and leave be," he groaned with a wav e of his hand, Blue smoke covered him in that instant, and he vanished.**


	4. Hatter's Garden

**Twisted Wonderland **

**Crystal E. Crawford**

Chapter Four:

**Hatter's Garden**

**Alyss ate half of the mushroom, letting out a sigh, and placing the other half in the satchel. And with that, Alyss went back to the path, on her **_Quest to_** the hatter's.**

"**Well I can get their quicker if I take a short cut through his garden." She said looking at the map she had pulled out. "I just wonder why there is a red blotch over his garden." She asked herself, rolling the parchment up tightly and placing it back in the bag.**

**Alyss got to the gate, and it creaked open. She gasped horrified, her hand over her mouth.**

** "Oh. My. God!" She gasped loss of breath. She now knew to the full extent of the warnings she had been given threw her short travels, the gruesome sight was striking.**

** Hatter's Garden was properly named. It personified his personality, and made the Garden more eerie, then it would have been without the name and warnings.**

"**There is no way, I can do this," She said grief stricken. Alyss was now wishing for Solace of any kind. She had looked it all over, from the once perily white tea table, now stained with blood and rotten corpses, of the once royal family. The trees with white tops, and blood roots, the branches holding corpses up as they bleed out into the once emptiest pond, now a dingy dead carbon copy of its' old self. On the other side rusted copper cages held some barely alive wonderlander's and some dead. Then in the Center a pure white, untouched by the darkness that was this garden, was a circular table with what looked like brand new carved chairs, just two though. Then just beyond the table, you could see the green house, which looked more like a happy place, by far.**

**Alyss sniffed, and wiped her hand over her face to reed herself of the tears she had not noticed falling down, until it hit her dress. She let out a nervous breath, before speaking up.**

"**Um excuse me!" She shouted, too afraid to acutely cross the blood path to get to the cozy looking home. It was silent, besides the groans of some of the soon-to-be-dead.**

** Alyss let out a whistle, as she lend back to look at the lock that held the rusted to together. **_Well that's a simple leaver_

**She thought trying to forget what was in front of her**_._

** Alyss let out a struggled breath before opening her mouth again to speak up.**

** "Hello? Umm Mr. Jack! I've come to see you!" she said, hoping he wouldn't mind her using the name over his home, and hoping he would answer her without chop her into tiny itty-bitty pieces that you couldn't even make her out using DNA information.**

** "It's Hatter," Alyss jumped around clutching the fabric around her chest in fright.**

** "Oh dear lord, you scared me half to death," she gasped, looking like a wide eyed owl. Hatter lend on the tall fence, his once bored/annoyed face turned to a twisted/sadistic crooked smile, as he used the chef's knife to clean the reddish-green grim from under his fingers.**

** "Well, introduce yourself girl before I make good of killing the other half," he stated, tipping her hat as he stud straight.**

** "Besides it is quite unfair that you know who I am, and I know nothing of you, not even your name," He stated with no emotion, as he threw the chef's knife into the blood stain tea table, sticking straight up. Alyss gulped, pulling the collar of her shirt down, in a futile attempt to make the choking feeling go away.**

"**I'm Alyss Liddell, and I'm going on a limb here and assume you're in a good mood," She introduced herself, for what seemed like the hundredth time sense being here.**

** Hatter just stared at her blankly, waiting for her to change her poorly made assumption.**

** "Um guess not?" Alyss said sheepishly as her voice cracked under the pressure of the risk of being killed, or worse… …Killed, as she rubbed the back of her neck. **

** Hatters let out an annoyed groan, moved to grabed his chef's knife, and take a tight grip on Alyss's wrist. He made a brisk walk through the garden, opening the back door to the home and shoved her into a wooden chair.**

** "You're in luck," He tilted his head that sociopathic lopsided grin forming on his face once more, "For I AM in a fairly good mood as of right. Now I can't cook and I'm fairly hungry, so you make me something to eat, and, AND if I like how it turns out. I'll let you live," He announced as he sat down in another wooden chair right across from hers, placing his ankle over his knee, and propping his head on his hand, lending on the table.**

** Alyss nodded her head.**

** "Good then, vestibules and fruit over in the cabinet, meat in the freezer, and starches in the burrow," He stated. **

**Alyss let out a nerves breath, that she had been holding without realizing, as she started to gather the cooking supplies, and heat up the old gas stove. Once Alyss walked over to the freezer she hesitated, and looked around. The Hatter's home looked like a mix of early sixties and late fifties horror design, that thought alone made Alyss hesitant to open the freezer.**

** "What you think you're going to find in that freezer?" Hatter snapped, "I would never… …well not never, but I'm no cannibal." He reinsured young Alyss, whom nodded her head.**

"**I figured you weren't it just seemed not interesting enough to do," She said barely above a whisper as she begun to stir the pot of water.**

** "So the White Queen sent you." It was a statement not a question. Alyss stiffen, almost dropping the wooden ladle into the pot. "Don't lie to me little one or I will kill you just to spite," He said his face forming a scowl. Alyss licked her chapped lips, looking down at the simmering water.**

** "Yes she did send me," She stated truthfully as she pulled the boiled cuts of meat out of the pot and replaced it with rotini. Hatter started to hum a strange tune, as he lend over the table his hands moving over his face to hide the sadist smile that was forming on his face.**

** "Why tell me the truth? Don't you think I'll kill you? I mean I should kill you just because you came her on a **_mission _**to change me… …Tell me what were you to do it you couldn't change me pray tell?" He asked moving his hands from his face, showing his amusement in her squirming. Alyss bit her lip as she gut twisted in knots.**

** "I'm too afraid to lie well," she said taking a step back from the gas stove, "Besides you said you'd kill me if I lied to you," She figured, with a shrug, "And to add to that you could possibly kill me whenever you find most appealing." Alyss let out a relived sigh after getting all that out. Hatter clapped his hands together, as he stud up.**

** "I applaud you; you amuse me very, very much. You'll live till you no long amuse me," He said with a wide insane smile. "So for that little Alyss was it?" he waved his hand, "you'll stay, so I can keep that dammed White Queen off my back for now," Hatter said nonchalantly, tilting his head off to the side.**

** "So I live until you get board?" She asked half not wanting to know. Hatter nodded his head and crossed his arms. Alyss let out a sigh.**

_Dear god what have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
